castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Void Sword
The Void Sword is one of Dracula's weapons in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. The Void Sword is a 'vampiric' weapon which replenishes Dracula's health with each hit. Background ''Void Sword'' '' Pain and suffering have tormented Gabriel over the centuries following his transformation into the Lord of Darkness, beating his exhausted mind again and again. As his memories submerged into the waters of oblivion, Dracula left his human side behind to overcome the torture, and filled his heart with a cold, dark void. That feeling gave rise to the Void Sword, capable of draining both the nightmares of its owner and the life of everyone that comes in contact with the blade.'' ''Void Projections'' '' The formation of the Void Sword caused impurities that penetrated the deep rock of the Castle. These crystal fragments have kept the secret of ice for centuries while driving the Castle residents mad with it's tempting call. He who can control the power held by one of these crystals will be capable of extending the void energy beyond the sword's edge.'' Overview After defeating the Forgotten One, Gabriel Belmont renounced his old identity and with it all of his former weapons and powers. As Dracula, Prince of Darkness, he replaced the Light Magic medallion he used as a member of the Brotherhood in favor of Void Magic, manifesting it as a glowing Long Sword that materializes from his hand. Mirror of Fate Dracula used his Void Sword in his battle against his son Trevor, defeating him, to his later horror. Revelations The sword is stolen by a group of Dungeon Jailers and Dungeon Minions under the command of the Keeper of the Void Sword and have taken it to the Toy Maker's Guest House to keep it out of Dracula's reach. Alucard defeats the Keeper and recovers the blade, using it in conjunction with his own blade to decapitate the Keeper, and then places it in the Bernhard's Wing, in the clutches of the Navigators, of the castle for his father to recover. Lords of Shadow 2 Alucard as Trevor brings Dracula into the Bernhard wing in order to get his sword back, although Dracula makes it to the sword in spite of the castle's best efforts and uses it to dispatch the Stone Golem. Powers In a similar manner to Light Magic from the previous games, the Void Sword's primary ability is to replenish the life energy of its user while dealing combat damage to opponents simultaneously. In terms of overall range however, it is in the middle ans is the second longest of the weapons; Shorter than the Shadow Whip but longer than the Chaos Claws. After Dracula obtained the Primordial Void Gem from the head of the Stone Golem after his battle with the creature, the gem then endowed the sword with powerful elemental properties. The sword then became a powerful conduit for the elements of ice and wind; Gaining the abilities to create powerful windstorms to draw opponents into range of Dracula's attacks and channeling freezing Void energy to perform various feats from launching small projectiles at opponents from a distance to literally freezing the ground, create shields to protect Dracula from damage, and even summon powerful blizzards that can literally freeze most if not all nearby targets solid; The enemies in turn become much more vulnerable to damage as well as slowly have their health drained overtime. Overall mastery of the Void Sword allows Dracula to increase its overall strength and to increase the efficiency of it's ice-related powers. Doing so will also changes the visual effects of the attacks (such as increaseing the brightness and intensity of the aura that surrounds the sword when it is swung.) Gallery Void Sword Summon In Mirror.JPG|Close-up of Dracula using the Sword in MoF MOF-Void Sword.png|Void Sword in Mirror of Fate 1069130 473457256079162 755357076 n.jpg|Void Sword in Lords of Shadow 2 b7467cef-castlevania_lords_of_shadow_2_void_sword_trailer_large.jpg|Power of the Void t_castlevania_lordofshadows2_voidswordtrailer.jpg|The Void Sword 1374171481-castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-6.jpg|En guard Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-16h19m46s23.png|Talk to the sword 1392603729 18.jpg 1392603729 8.jpg 1392603729 6.jpg VoidSword.png VoidSword.jpg imagesVoid.jpg VoidSwordLos2.jpg AlucardR(3).jpg Alucard-2.jpg AlucardR(10).jpg OpenWide.jpg Void Gem.jpg|Void Gem RidersOfTheStormLoS2(8).jpg Dracul the Impaler.png Void Sword(1).jpg Dracul Void Sword.jpg Void Power LoS2.png Item Data Trivia *The Void Sword performs the same function as Light Magic in Lords of Shadow. The sword has a blue color and glow, representing its benevolent nature to its user. *Although the Void Sword is supposedly dark in nature due to being a weapon of Dracula, in Mirror of Fate, Trevor can only counter the Void Sword using Shadow Magic, suggesting that the Void Sword may be similar of not a variation of light magic in nature. Additionally, when Dracula summons the weapon in Mirror of Fate, the wings of an angelic statue in the background symbolically frame his form, further alluding to the light based nature of the weapon. *The Void Sword is the only weapon of Dracula's that is a separate physical object from Dracula's body, as the Chaos Claws are made of flames and the Shadow Whip comes from his own blood. This allows it to be wielded by individuals other than Dracula, including a Jailer and even Alucard himself. *Out of all of his primary weapons, The Void Sword seems to be Dracula's most preferred as he is seen utilizing it quite frequently in both cutscenes and in battle. Most notably, he has used the sword to kill Zobek, Raisa Volkova and even the Dark Crystal Demon summoned by Victor Belmont during their battle. **In Lords of Shadow 2, upon seeing through Carmilla's attempt to pose as Marie, he immediately chose to summon the Void Sword and attempted to attack her with it. **Also, in Lords of Shadow 2, during '''both '''of his first encounters with Raisa and Nergal, Dracula utilizes the Void Sword in both instances, further implying that the sword is his more favored weapon of the three he uses. *According to the biography of the Navigators, they draw their power from the Void Sword, and therefore serves whoever wields the blade, including Dracula, the blade's keeper, and Alucard however briefly. Category:Swords Category:Healing Items Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items Category:Belmont Equipment